Permintaan
by awtaeyong
Summary: Joonmyeon buat coklat cair buat Yixing. Dan Yixing yang suntuk menunggu di kamar mandi [Sulay!GS!] [SEQUEL IS UP!] [HEHEHEHEHE aku naikin ratingnya jadi M, ya :p]
1. Permintaan

Yixing memerah malu, membuat Joonmyeon mengerang frustasi _—_ _astaga, umur Yixing berapa sih?! Imut sekaliiiiiiii-asdfghjkl!—_

 _Seharusnya Joonmyeon ingat, Yixing ini masih berumur 20 tahun!_

 _Berbeda jauh dengan dia yang berumur 25 tahun, dan wajahnya sudah tidak mengandung kadar keimutan!_

 _Kadang minta di gampar ya, Jonnmyeon?!_

 _"_ _Xingxing_ _, kenapa kamu imut banget sih?!" tanpa sadar, Joonmyeon mengutarakan isi hatinya. Dan kontan, Yixing mengampar Joonmyeon, keras pula._

.

.

.

.

 _ **Permintaan**_

 _A fanfiction from_ ** _Myeon._**

 _ **Sulay [Suho+Lay, atau terserah yang penting mereka berdua]**_ ** _._**

 _ **Mention a lot brand name, location,**_ _and_ ** _many more._**

 _ **Warn! This is Genderswitch!**_

 _ **And always, other standard warn**_ _is_ ** _applied._**

.

.

.

Yixing _ngambek_ , Joonmyeon kalap.

" _Xingxing_..."

Yixing tak menunjukkan respon, makin membuat Joonmyeon kalap. _Keep calm, Joonmyeon! Jangan makin kalap, dan demi Tuhan, aku masih menyetir menuju rumah!_

" _Xingxing..._ Jangan ngambek? Aku beliin apapun keinginan kamu deh!"

Buru-buru Yixing menoleh.

"Tapi kalo aku minta, aku _yakin_ kamu bisa memenuhinya." Yixing menyeringai _jahil_. Joonmyeon hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti wanita pelupa nan jahil macam Yixing.

"Aku coba sanggupin. Emang mau apa?" Tantang Joonmyeon terus fokus menyetir sambil memutar mutar santai _iPhone 6 Plus_ yang ia miliki.

 _Joonmyeon tidak tahu saja. Permintaan Yixing yang kali ini lebih aneh dari kemarin-kemarin._

"Aku mau _—_ "

.

.

.

"A-APA?! J-JANGAN _MAIN MAIN_! ITU NGGAK BAIK! _MASA_ KAMU MAU YANG BUAT _PIJIT_?!" Histeris Joonmyeon. Mobil mereka hampir oleng kalau Joonmyeon tidak cepat cepat sadar dan mengendalikan mobilnya dengan tenang.

"Joonmyeon, kamu itu bodoh atau apa sih! _Minyak Zaitun_ itu bagus buat kesehatan!" Yixing lebih kalap lagi. _Masa minyak yang paling ia sukai di bilang nggak baik!_

Wajar sih. Direktur macam Joonmyeon itu hanya mengerti soal perusahaan, bukan soal kesehatan seperti Yixing.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi mau mencari _steak_ yang di panggang dengan _minyak Zaitun_ itu dimana! Ya ampuuuuuun~!" _[aku sendiri tertawa saat mengetikkan kata ampun dengan u yang banyak. Kesannya sudah frustasi tetapi dengan nada mendayu. Bayangkan Joonmyeon mengatakannya sungguhan! Tidak, tidak. Aku kembali tertawa keras.]_

"Cari sendiri, atau aku akan kembali _ngambek_!" Joonmyeon langsung kalah.

 _Ah tapi, bukannya Joonmyeon selalu kalah ya, kalau berdebat dengan Yixing?_

"Iya iya. Sabar ya, aku coba telfon Chanyeol. Dia kan tahu semua isi Seoul."

.

.

.

.

Yixing memakan _steak_ -nya dengan lahap.

Joonmyeon memakan _spaghettinya_ dengan pelan. Kenapa? Bukan karena dia tidak lapar, bukan, dia bahkan lapar sekali!

Tapi karena memikirkan Yixing.

Seminggu lagi hari _itu_ dari yang di tentukan. Dan masih saja Yixing _minta_ yang aneh aneh. Heran!

" _Joonma_ , kenapa melamun?" Suara lembut Yixing menyapa pendengaran Joonmyeon. Membuat pria calon pemilik gelar paling membahagiakan itu tersentak kaget.

"E-eh? Ya, kenapa, _Xingxing_?"

"Kenapa kamu melamun?"

"A-ahh~ hanya memikirkan hari _itu_ saja." Yixing mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu, ia memanggil pelayan, membayar tagihan makan mereka berdua _—tentu dengan black card Joonmyeon yang telah Yixing minta—_ _._

 _Setelah_ _black card_ _Joonmyeon telah di kembalikan, mereka menuju rumah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Joonmaaaaaa_ ayo mandi bareeeeeeng~"

"Iya sayang, dengan _senang hati_. Kamu masuk ke _bathtub_ duluan aja yaa~! Aku mau _siap siap_. Oke?" Joonmyeon _menyeringai_. _Sekarang bagian aku!_

Joonmyeon suka sekali Yixing _hamil_ kalau akhirnya Yixing minta di _anuin_ setiap malam dengan _alasan_ minta dimandikan.

Walau dia harus _menanggung_ kepiluan dengan _menuruti ngidam_ Yixing yang aneh aneh, tapi demi _jatah_ malamnya yang _panas_ dan _nikmat_ , ia _rela, sangat rela_ untuk memenuhi _ngidam_ aneh Yixing- _nya_ tersayang.

Ah, saatnya Joonmyeon _melayani_ dan _dilayani_ oleh _istri_ _tercinta_. _Dan artinya, aku harus mengakhiri cerita tentang Joonmyeon, Yixing, dan calon anaknya._

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N] :**

 **HALO! Myeon kembali dengan fic aneh dan pendek! [Bukannya ngelanjutin project yang lain, malah buat ficlet (atau drabble?) lagi /slapped/]**

 **Ini special karena saya sedang hamil di rp!**

 **Dan, mungkin kalian bingung, kan. Maksud cerita ini apa?**

 **HAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Jadi gini. Yixing ama Joonmyeon udah nikah. Yang paling atas yang gamparin itu sebenernya cuma buat pembukaan. Karena itu tujuan sebenernya menyindir Kris yang sudah 25 tahun [26 tahun di Korea] tetapi masih bertingkah imut. HAHAHAHAHA gatau pengen aja nyindir Kris tapi lewat pembukaan fic Sulay!**

 **Yixing itu udah nggak perawan.** ** _Jelas_** **banget. Dengan kata kata "Joonmyeon hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti wanita pelupa nan jahil macam Yixing." Ada kata wanita kan? Kalau Yixing masih perawan, seharusnya "gadis pelupa nan jahil"**

 **Yixing udah hamil. Terlihat dari kelakuan dia di fic ini yang pengen ini itu, manja,** ** _ngambekan_** **.**

 **Yixing itu** ** _Health-freak_** **. Jelas sekali saat dia berdebat dengan Joonmyeon.**

 **Dan hari** ** _itu_** **. Setelah kalian melihat akhir fic ini. Ketahuan jelas kan kalau hari** ** _itu_** **adahal hari persalinan Yixing?**

 **Dan. Pasti ada yang bingung, kan, apa maksud "pria calon pemilik gelar paling membahagiakan"? itu maksudnya ayah. Ngerti kan?**

 **Nah. Ada pertanyaan lagi? Silakan review, ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **20150715**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Myeon._**


	2. Permintaan Sequel

" _Joonmaaaaaa_ ayo mandi bareeeeeeng~"

"Iya sayang, dengan _senang hati_. Kamu masuk ke _bathtub_ duluan aja yaa~! Aku mau _siap siap_. Oke?" Joonmyeon _menyeringai_. _Sekarang bagian aku!_

Joonmyeon suka sekali Yixing _hamil_ kalau akhirnya Yixing minta di _anuin_ setiap malam dengan _alasan_ minta dimandikan.

Walau dia harus _menanggung_ kepiluan dengan _menuruti ngidam_ Yixing yang aneh aneh, tapi demi _jatah_ malamnya yang _panas_ dan _nikmat_ , ia _rela, sangat rela_ untuk memenuhi _ngidam_ aneh Yixing- _nya_ tersayang.

Ah, saatnya Joonmyeon _melayani_ dan _dilayani_ oleh _istri_ _tercinta_.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Permintaan [Sequel]**_

 _A fanfiction from_ ** _Myeon._**

 _ **Sulay [Suho+Lay, atau terserah yang penting mereka berdua]**_ ** _._**

 _ **Mention a lot brand name, location,**_ _and_ ** _many more._**

 _ **Warn! This is Genderswitch!**_

 _ **And always, other standard warn**_ _is_ ** _applied._**

.

.

.

" _Joonmaaaaa~_ ayooo aku udah terlalu berkeringat ini~!" Suara nyaring Yixing kembali memanggil Joonmyeon yang sedang mencairkan coklat kesukaan Yixing.

"Iya _Xingxing_ -ku sayang. Kamu nggak mau coklat cair kesukaan kamu? Ini aku lagi buat."

Mendengar Joonmyeon berkata seperti itu. Yixing sontak keluar kamar mandi menuju dapur. Ia memang biasanya tidak mau menyentuh air sebelum Joonmyeon menyusul ke kamar mandi, jadi tak masalah jika ia keluar kamar mandi dan pergi kemanapun.

"Coklat? Coklat cair? Kesukaanku? Yang _Delfi_ atau _Ferrero Rocher_? Atau yang _Godiva_?" Tanya Yixing bertubi-tubi. Joonmyeon berjengit mendengar suara Yixing. Untung saja ia telah mematikan kompor.

Saat Joonmyeon menoleh kepada Yixing.

Ya ampun! Apa apaan _Nyonya Kim_ -nya kita _—coret, maksudku Joonmyeon—_ _?!_

Demi saus tartar! Tanpa risih, Yixing _naked_ _!_ Aku serius, dia ke dapur tanpa mengenakan _sehelai benang_ pun. _Sebenarnya, sih,_ _nggak_ _apa apa, toh Yixing kan istrinya Joonmyeon._

 _Tapi apa_ _uri Xingxing_ _lupa, bahwa saat dia_ _hamil_ _, suaminya_ _makin nafsu sama tubuhnya_ _?_

Ugh, Joonmyeon benar benar _nggak_ habis pikir. Yixing ini kok _hamil_ malah makin _nafsu_ dan suka bikin _terangsang_ sih?

 _Payudara_ yang _padat_ , _kenyal_ , serta _makin_ membesar akibat tertampungnya _ASI_.

Dan entah, mengapa perut Yixing yang besar itu menambah _kesan sexy_ bagi Joonmyeon.

Belum lagi bagian _kewanitaan_ Yixing yang bersih itu makin membuat _nafsu_ menguasai Joonmyeon.

" _Joonmaaaa_?" Panggil Yixing, menyadarkan lamunan _mesum_ Joonmyeon tentang tubuh Yixing.

"A-ah, ya, _Xingxing_? Tadi kamu tanya apa?"

Yixing menggeram jengkel. "Aku nanya. Itu coklat cair yang mana? _Delfi_ atau _Ferrero Rocher_? Atau yang _Godiva_?"

"O-oh. _Godiva_ kok." Jawab Joonmyeon lancar walau matanya tidak lepas dari _kewanitaan_ Yixing.

Yixing hanya santai mengambil coklat cair di kompor _—sudah dingin kok. Lagipula setiap coklat cair yang dibuat Joonmyeon memang cepat dingin—_ dan membuat Joonmyeon bertanya tanya, Xingxing mau ngapain?

Dan kelakuan istrinya itulah sebagai jawaban.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ya ampun, Joonmyeon hanya menahan hasratnya mati matian.

Bagaimana nggak, sih?

Lihat Yixing yang sekarang di atas meja makan. Dari bahu hingga _kewanitaan_ -nya tertutup penuh oleh coklat cair, lalu mengangkang dan mengekspos _bibir vagina_ yang menggiurkan, dan menumpahkan sisa coklat cair tadi _—walau masih banyak sisanya—_ dan berbaur dengan _cairan_ _kewanitaan_ -nya. Setelah itu dia menatap Joonmyeon dengan _nakal_.

 _"_ _Joonmaaa~_ _"_ Rengek Yixing. Joonmyeon menatap Yixing sambil melepas semua _benang_ yang dikenakan, sebagai pertanda ia mendengar Yixing memanggilnya.

"Apa sayang? Mau aku _sodok_ dan aduk semua isi _vagina_ -mu lagi, hm?"

Yixing sontak merona. Ia tahu sih, kalau Joonmyeon itu suka sekali _dirty talk_. Tapi tetap saja membuat Yixing merona.

"Lakukanlah aku sesukamu. Aku ini _slave_ untukmu~" Yixing pasrah, membuat Joonmyeon menyeringai.

"Aku pegang omonganmu, sayang. Jangan tarik omonganmu. Atau aku akan _memakanmu_ langsung sehari setelah kamu melahirkan. Terserah kamu mau berdarah darah atau apapun itu. _Deal_?" Yixing hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Dan setelahnya, Yixing mengerang keenakan karena _foreplay_ sebelum _kegiatan malam_ mereka.

.

.

.

.

"A-ahh, pelan pelan, _Joonma_. Ini sakit, kau tahu? _Shhh_.."

Joonmyeon mengacuhkannya dengan tidak mejawab dan tetap mengulum puncak _payudara_ Yixing, sembari memasukkan _penis_ -nya yang memang lebih besar dari _Asian_ lainnya ke dalam _liang kewanitaan_ Yixing. Wanita tersebut mendesis _—menahan sakit di selangkangannya serta nikmat dari ulah Joonmyeon yang memainkan puncak payudaranya—._

Joonmyeon yang tak sabar, langsung menghentakkan _penis_ kebanggaannya ke dalam _liang surgawi_ -nya.

"AAAA _—AAARGHHHHHH!"_ Yixing menjerit kesakitan bercampur kaget. Joonmyeon refleks mencium bibir Yixing, memilin puncak _payudara_ Yixing untuk menenangkan wanita berbadan dua itu.

Joonmyeon yang memang dasarnya tak sabar dalam permainan _panas nan bergairah_ seperti ini, langsung menghujam _liang surgawi_ Yixing _—tentu dengan perlahan—_ yang setelahnya Yixing menegang.

Oh, di sana ternyata.

Joonmyeon menyeringai, langsung menyodok _lubang_ Yixing _ganas dan tanpa ampun_ _._

 _"_ _A-aaahhhhh... shhhhhh... Joonmaaaaah~ lebih cepathhhh... ahhhh..._ _"_ Dan dengan nakal, ia mengetatkan _lubang_ -nya, membuat Joonmyeon _gila_ _._ _Lubang_ istrinya memang paling _nikmat_ _._

 _"_ _As your wish, ma love mmhhh..._ _"_ Joonmyeon menggeram.

Dan mereka semakin menggila, sampai mereka mencapai puncaknya.

 _Sperma_ Joonmyeon yang meluber banyak, dan _liang_ Yixing yang _kebanjiran_ _._

Yixing menggeliat, dan matanya membola lucu saat mengetahui _penis_ Joonmyeon kembali membesar. Tidak, ini sudah _ronde_ ke empat, demi _sperma!_

Dan Joonmyeon kembali menyeringai _mesum_ _._ " _ronde_ selanjutnya?" Sebelum Yixing menolak, ia telah menggoyangkan pinggulnya kembali dan membuat Yixing ke awang-awang. _Dan oh, waktuku sudah habis untuk menceritakan kisah mereka. Well, sampai jumpa!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END.**

 **.**

 **[A/N] :**

 **Halooooooo~! Aku bawa sequelnya~! Dan kalian tahu, aku menyelesaikan ini berapa lama? Hampir 4 jam, nonstop pula xD**

 **Ada yang minta sequel pas lagi ena enaan kan? Nih aku kasih~! /cipok satu satu/**

 **Dan yang minta sequel pas Yixing melahirkan, aku mikir mikir dulu hehehehehehe.**

 **Dan ada yang bilang juga, author notes aku lebih panjang dari ffnya xD. Padahal mah** **nggak** **. Author notes aku mah nggak lebih dari 200 words, sedangkan ffnya 700+ words.**

 **Dan, sequel. Sebenernya mana ada sequel yang lebih panjang dari cerita aslinya?! Tapi no problem, yang penting kalian puas kan? /winkeu/**

 **Dan , Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin!**

 **Kalau ada pertanyaan, reviewnya, ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **20150716**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Myeon._**


End file.
